The numbers of Asian psychiatrists in the United States have grown exponentially in the past decade and recently compiled data suggest the current number will double or triple from 596 currently identifiable Asian psychiatrists. 75% of East Asian and 98% of Southeast Asian psychiatrists are foreign medical graduates and this emphasizes the need $ to establish culturally relevant psychiatric training in developing bicultural psychiatric resources and to assist Asian psychiatrists to maximize their training skills to enhance service delivery, training and research. The budget request would enable Asian psychiatrists their first opportunity to collectively share their experiences and ideas for influencing psychiatric training programs to develop appropriate responses to Asian psychiatric trainees. Symposium support would enable career identification of training issues and the development of several models of training. Symposium support would also enable exploration of "third world bicultural training" as contrasted to East and Southeast Asian psychiatric training. Proceedings of the Symposium will be made available to all training program directors.